Twisted Hearts
by KenshinIchimaru
Summary: There is something going on in Hollywood Arts highschool. Tori and the gang is looking for something new in terms of romance. One by one they are all kidnapped and forced to endure pure hell. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1: Character Files

**Welcome to my first VicTORIous fiction.**

**I will be taking 6 oc's for this story that has been brewing in my mind for about 3 weeks now. My OC will be in here as well**

**If interested then post the following:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Grade (9-12):**

**Talent:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance (Hair, body build, eyes, tattoo's, piercings, etc.):**

**Style (clothes):**

**Favorite subject:**

**Worst subject:**

**The Slap username:**

**What is your relationship with**

**Tori:**

**Andre':**

**Cat:**

**Robbie:**

**Jade:**

**Beck:**

**Trina:**

**Sikowitz:**

**Favorite type(s) of movie:**

**Favorite genre of music:**

**Any secrets? (Optional):**

**Does your character drive?:**

**Hobbies:**


	2. My OC

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious or any of its characters. I also do NOT own any OC's other than my own.**

**Here is my original character so there are still 6 slots open.**

**Name: Jamar Patterson**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Grade (9-12): 12th**

**Talent: Singing**

**Personality: He is somewhat enthusiastic about a lot of things when around friends but tries to keep a cool demeaner around certain individuals who he may like. He is only angered when provoked or when someone he cares about is hurt or taunted. **

**Appearance (Hair, body build, eyes, tattoo's, piercings, etc.): African-American, Dark skinned, Athletic body build, Dark brown hair that is kept in short dreadlocks, he has a tribal tattoo on his right shoulder. **

**Style (clothes): He wears traditional zip up hoodies, with standard or designed T-shirts. He wears cargo shorts or slightly baggy jeans**

**Favorite subject: Acting class w/ Sikowitz**

**Worst subject: Trigonometry**

**The Slap username: RoyaltyV_XV**

**What is your relationship with**

**Tori: Sees her as a good friend. Not into her like romantically just as friends. He thinks of her as very optimistic and a positive presence in the group.**

**Andre': Both are very best friends/brothers. He sees Andre as much more than just a musician but as a great person to be around.**

**Cat: Considers her like a little sister. He sometimes overly protects her when her feelings are hurt.**

**Robbie: He feels that Robbie should learn to live without the puppet. However, he understands the reasoning behind it.**

**Jade: Is attracted to her in more ways than one. He keeps it a secret though because he doesnt know how she will react. They are close friends... almost as close as he is with Andre'**

**Beck: Is a good friend who he can talk to about Trina, but keeps all talk about Jade to himself. He cant seem to read Beck which makes him worry a little.**

**Trina: Attracted to her for who she REALLY is. He wants to get to know her but is conflicted with his feelings for Jade.**

**Sikowitz: Finds his [Sikowitz's] antics bizarre but enjoys his class. Still doesnt get the coconut fetish though.**

**Favorite type(s) of movie: Action, Fantasy**

**Favorite genre of music: R&B, Alternative Rock**

**Any secrets? (Optional): He lives alone under the guise of being emancipated. But he actually ran away from his abusive Foster parents in New York. He has multiple scars on his back from being whipped and tortured. Only Andre' knows about this.**

**Does your character drive?: Yes. 2010 Blue/White Ford Mustang GT**

**Hobbies: Draws, plays guitar, piano, sings, and Mixed Martial Arts brown belt.**


	3. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Well these are the current OC's in the fic so far:**

**Girls**

**Anna Marie Laing**

**Belladonna Ivy Athena Leveresque**

**Ryanna Joan Chadwick **

**Boys**

**Ryan Smith **

**Rashad Nichols**

** Jamar Patterson**

** I need at least more male OC's so send those requests in and you will be introduced in the next chapter. Now without further ado... here is chapter 1. ENJOY!**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Tori and the gang were sitting through another fantastic day in Mr. Sikowitz's class.

"Today class, we will be exploring the exciting world of Love scenes...again!" the balding man enthusiastically announced.

'Really, Sikowitz?" Jade harshly complained. "This is like the 15th time we've done this!"

Andre', Beck, and Robbie all nodded.

"Well this time, you all will be partnered with different people!" Sikowitz exclaimed. "Preferably, someone you haven't threatened, Jade!"

Tori raised an eyebrow.

"So who are these people?" she asked.

"Well, Tori, you will find out who your partner is tomorrow because he is out sick with a cold." he took a sip of his coconut.

"Awwwww... " Tori pouted as she slumped in her seat.

"Yeah have fun with 'Germy' Tori..." Jade sarcastically pointed out.

"Do you really have to be a gank?" Tori retorted causing Jade to raise her eyebrows seductively. "Nevermind."

Sikowitz jumped in between both girls startling them.

"As much as I enjoy your witty banter, Jade you are to be paired with... Jamar Patterson."

Jade's eyes widened out of a mix of rebellion and curious.

"Who in the heck is that?" she inquisited.

Andre' cleared his throat and pointed behind her. She turned around seeing the very person she was wondering about. He was smiled gently at her earning a scowl in return.

"I'm Jamar..." he replied, brushing a black dreadlock back.

"Yeah? What about it?" Jade snapped at him.

"I dont know, you asked about me!" he bellowed back.

Jade shot out of her seat, at the same time Jamar did. Both were snarling at each other when the former noticed two of his teeth were seemingly canine-like.

"Oh I can just feel the love, tonight..."

Her anger subsided as she glared at him somewhat flirtatiously.

"Whatever..." they both said.

After taking another sip of his coconut milk, Sikowitz walked over to Andre'.

"You my musical genious, will be paired with..." he scanned the room being sure to overlook all the love struck girls. His eyes finally rested on a loner who was sitting by the far window. "Ryanna Chadwick!"

Everyone gasped. Andre' swallowed hard as the girl eeriely turned to face the others.

"What?" she took out her headphones, oblivious to what what going on. "Did someone die?"

"Um... no" Sikowitz answered unmitigatedly. "You're being paired up with Andre' Harris over there."

Looking over to her left, she noticed the entire class was wide-eyed when her eyes settled on the musician.

"Sure..." she eked out turning around quickly to hide the red flush across her face.

"Next up Cat!" the teacher yelled in between slurps of coconut milk. "You are to be with... Ryan Smith!"

A boy with brown messy hair looked over at the red-head who was giddily clapping.

"Yay! I get a cute partner!"

Ryan blushed profusely as an embarassed smirk appeared on his face.

"Next, Beck will be with Anna Marie!"

Both students glanced and smiled at one another signifying that they could make the arrangements work.

"Robbie, I had to pull some strings but I managed to find you a partner who would be more than happy to play a love scene with you... on ONE condition."

The skinny boy with glasses sat up.

"ANYTHING!" he announced.

"You have to lose Rex..."

Robbie's world seemed to come to a screeching halt. He looked at the dummy in his hand as it seemed to shake its head no.

"I-I dont know..." he whispered. "I mean..."

"Belladonna! Please introduce yourself to Robbie Shapiro!" the teacher signalled.

As he turned around, he didnt see a girl. He saw a goddess. Her skin, her raven colored hair, her shy demeanor. He quickly tossed the puppet out the window without a second thought. Causing Tori and the others to gasp in surprise.

"Hi... Im Robbie!" he held his hand out to the girl.

"Belladonna or Bella for short." she giggled slightly as she shook his hand.

Sikowitz continued down the list until he called another unfamiliar name.

"Rashad... it seems that you dont have a partner."

The young man shrugged his half closed from boredom.

"It's cool I'll probably end up sleeping through the entire scene anyways." the class chuckled slightly much to Mr. Sikowitz annoyance.

"Yes well, I've taken EXTRA precaution with choosing who you will be paired with. In fact she may be the death of your grade in this class if you dont shape up."

Tori's eyes widened to the size of beach balls.

"No... Sikowitz you dont mean-" she started sounding partly terrified.

He shook his head in confirmation. "Yes Tori! I've brought in the 'other Vega'!"

**Okay so we have a slight knowledge of some of the OC's involved. Hope you all read & review! I may make another chapter**


	4. Chapter 2: Unexpected Session

**HaHA! I finally have my last male character... for those that did apply and didnt make it, I sincerely apologize and will strive to put you in a future fic. Promise... but who is he you ask? Well youre going to have to read this chapter to find out lol... also I need a killer too so if youre interested then PM me only because I want that person to be a surprise. Again only PM applications will be considered and I want you to tell me a little about how you would kill certain characters at random. Whoever has the best kill idea will be the official killer(s) **

**The cast/pairings so far are:**

**Jade/Rashad**

**Jamar/Trina**

**Beck/Anna Marie**

**Robbie/Belladonna**

**Andre'/Ryanna **

**Cat/Ryan**

**Time to find out who is Tori's partner**

**Chapter 2: Unscheduled Session...**

Trina barged into the classroom much to everyone's disdain.

"I'm ready for my close up mr Deville..." she announced in her usual voice.

Jamar's eyes widened in pure terror. He knew that amongst all of Hollywood Arts, Trina Vega was anyone's nightmare. He had witnessed her one woman show and nearly gouged his eyes out from the horrible acting she did.

"Wait! Sikowitz, this isnt neccessary is it?" he pleaded much to Jade's amusement.

"Sorry, Jamar but it is..." Sikowitz took another sip of his coconut. "You have the lowest effort grade in Hollywood Arts history. So... Teaming you up with Trina will truly make or break your career here."

Trina gave a confused look until she saw a disgruntled Jamar bow his head in defeat.

"Oh, here let me comfort your poor soul..." she cooed in his ear as she brought his head on her bust.

"Well at least Trina is good for **SOMETHING**" jade snickered. "She can put the guy out of his misery."

Everyone laughed except for Trina, and Tori who was worried about who her partner was.

**Next day**

Tori shuffled to her locker quickly trying to get her books for the first half of her day. She was so focused on her task that she didnt notice someone was next to her.

***slam***

She jumped at the sound to see a tall young man with windswept blond hair and blue eyes that she couldnt help but get lost in.

"Um... Hey!" he snapped his fingers forcing her to come back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? I saw you jump and wanted to apologize for startling you..." he chuckled softly.

"Oh..." she blushed out of embarrassment. "It's okay, I should've been paying attention."

"I'm Charles..." he held his hand out flashing her a smile that made her melt.

"T-T-Tori..." she eked out.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Tori." he kissed her hand and winked at her just as the bell rang. "Oh, I gotta go... Ive been out for a few days, and if Im late on my first day back, my teacher will rip me a new one."

She giggled.

"Okay, maybe I'll see you around?"

"Maybe..." he smiled as he passed her by.

**Blackbox Theatre**

Tori had been distracted all day. The only thing she could think about was Charles and those blue eyes. She sighed and flashed a slight smile when her thoughts were broken by the booming voice of Sikowitz.

"Welcome one and all to the location of your challenge!" the crazy teacher blurted. "Here you will all channel your inner lover and expose it all to the mistress that is... the theatre!"

Jade rolled her eyes.

"Real deep... Heavy stuff man..." she mocked.

"Well now that we've gotten that out of the way I want you Jade to-"

Sikowitz was interupted by a young man walking through the door.

"Um... who are you?" he asked.

"Im uh- here for the acting challenge that was set up by you."

"Yes well- Again I ask. Who are you?"

Tori immediately recognized him and smiled from ear to ear.

"Charles?"

"Oh! YOURE Charles!" Sikowitz blurted out; startling the class. "By Ghandi, I didnt even recognize you!"

"Its only been three days..." he scratched the back of his head in a mix of frustration and akwardness.

"Right... anyways, take your seat next to your new partner Tori Vega!"

Both of them gazed at each other and smiled.

"Now with everyone partnered up its time for your challenge!"

Sikowitz set down his coconut and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"You all will take part in a horror story. In order to do this, you must survive until Sunday evening here at Hollywood Arts. There is a killer somewhere under this roof and your goal is not to engage but to survive. At the same time you and your partners are to learn what it means to truly love one another even during a chaotic situation such as this."

"What?" everyone in the class yelled at the hobo dressed teacher.

"This is insane! Im out of here!" Jade huffed only for the lights to go out.

When they came back on, she looked back and saw that her teacher was gone. Rashad stood to his feet and walked to her.

"Looks like we have no choice..." he walked past her making her feel for a moment nervous.

"What do you mean?..." she grabbed his shoulders.

"I mean..." their eyes met for the first time without any hatred. "We're stuck here... and I cant really complain."

She raised an eyebrow at him, crossing her

"And why 'cant' you?"

He smiled and began to walk away.

"Because, Im partnered with Jade West..."

Her eyes widen as a smirk grew on her face. She didnt know what to expect from this situationm but she knew that he was interesting. So she followed him.

"You arent getting rid of me that easily!" she yelled as they both exited the Black Box theatre.

**Okay chapter two is up. sorry its short but i had to work on making this story better than what it already is. I will be making chapters based on each couple and their own experiences so that I can organize and keep the story interesting. oh and finally read and review with any comments you may have. I love to read constructive criticism and fan mail so Review review review... or send a pm message. Also say hello to the newest partners: Tori/Charles!**


	5. Chapter 3: A Twilight Affair

**HaHA! I finally have my last male character... for those that did apply and didnt make it, I sincerely apologize and will strive to put you in a future fic. Promise... but who is he you ask? Well youre going to have to read this chapter to find out lol... also I need a killer too so if youre interested then PM me only because I want that person to be a surprise. I decided to allow review applications for those who may want to be the killer in this story. Whoever has the best kill idea will be the official killer(s). **

**Chapter 3: A Twilight Affair**

**8:56 pm**

Andre, Jade, Ryanna, & Jamar were relaxing in the Asphalt cafe under the stars. The Grub Truck was left open specifically for this challenge. Ryanna and Jade were picking at their salads while the boys were merely at another table appearing to be discussing something important.

"So... Andre' huh?" Jade pushed some of her raven hair behind her ear smirking.

Ryanna was taken aback for a second. Her eyes rose from her food only to meet Jade's icy blue gaze. She wanted to retort angrily but remembering who she was addressed by, quickly regained her composure.

"I d-dont know what youre talking about..." her voice betrayed her stone gaze.

"Come on, you cant tell me that you weren't happy to be paired with one of the few guys who actually has talent?"

Ryanna opened her mouth but nothing came out. Her cheeks were stained with pink.

"Whatever, what about you and Jamar though?"

Jade's smirk vanished into a straight line.

"What about him?" she snarled.

Ryanna knew to choose her words carefully.

"Im just saying, he's good looking, smart, and apparently talented." she stuck her tongue playfully.

Now it was Jade's turn to blush. She was about to attack, but stopped short when Andre' grabbed her shoulders.

**Black box theatre**

The rest of the gang were going over and rehearsing scenes with each other. Charles and Tori decided to perform Beauty and the Beast. Robbie and Belladonna decided on Romeo and Juliet's dialogue while Trina and Rashad were simply flirting.

"Guy's you know that if you dont perform a love scene then you're both going to fail..." Cat warned in her sing-songy voice.

"Yeah, besides, why dont you two get a room or something? You're distracting the group!" Beck spoke up, clearly annoyed.

Trina shrugged simply took her partner's hand leaving the theatre.

But unbeknownst to them... They were being watched...

**Asphalt Cafe'**

"Hey, Jade, your partner wants to talk to you..." he poked her cheek; a wide grin plastered on his face.

_**Today must be 'test Jade's patience' day.** _the goth thought.

A smirk then emerged on her lips as she stood up and walked away without so much a word to either Andre' or Ryanna who only looked at each other worried for what was come. When Jade arrived, she saw Jamar in the school parking lot caught up in his thoughts.

"Yeah, so what did you want?" Jade pushed his shoulders snapping him out of his world.

He began to twiddle his fingers and sighed as he glanced up at the starry sky.

"What do you think of me, Jade? Honestly." his voice was deeper than it usually was. Jade was taken aback for a second but somehow she managed to keep her cool demeanor.

"Honestly?" she whispered. her voice retained its usual cold tone but small hints of concern and worry were underlined within it.

He simply nodded. No words or sounds. Just a nod.

"Well, before I answer that I have to know if I can trust you to see 'me'..." she retorted, her signature smirk returning.

Jamar then did something that caught even the stone cold Jade off guard. He flashed a grin and chuckled in response.

"Okay fair enough..." he turned to her letting his warm brown eyes lock on her cold blue eyes. "I... ran away from New York a few years ago... I ended up here because of a horrible situation. It was so traumatic that the scars run deep..."

Jamar turned his head fighting back the single tear that stung his eye.

"I was forced to do many things that I wouldnt wish on anyone... and that's the reason Im not easily scared..."

Jade raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Well that sounds good enough for me..." she took a deep breath and prepared to speak... "I- I guess I feel that-"

Suddenly, a shriek was heard. Starting anyone within hearing range.

"Guy's come quick!" Andre' called.

Jamar rushed past Jade who had a flustered look on her face now.

"I was going to tell you that I think I like you..." she muttered before chasing after the boys.

**Well this seems like a good place to stop for now lol. sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to address a few things. One each chapter will focus around one or two couples in detail. This chapter revolved mostly on Jamar/Jade and a tiny bit of Andre'/Ryanna but dont worry, you all will get to see each couple in action and unless specified by a flashback the story will continue in real time. Two, since i recieved no types of interest in anyone being the killer, Ive devised someone who will be the killer. So now you really have to guess who it is... Well I hope you all enjoy this short chapter and will review for more! I thrive on reviews!**


	6. Chapter 4: Kidnapped

**After this chapter, I wont be putting up anymore disclaimers. (It should be self-explanatory by now) Also, I would really love some more reviews as well but hey, I write because I love to. My writing is NOT dictated by the amount of reviews I recieve (Though they would be nice :) Anywho, on with the story! Last chapter focused on JadAr (Jade/Jamar) and a tiny portion of RyAndre (Ryanna/Andre) so lets see which couple gets the spotlight this time.**

**Chapter 4: Kidnapped...**

The entire gang was in the school hallways where Ryanna stood motionless. On the ground was an unconscious Rashad, who was groaning weakly.

"Is he okay?" Belladonna asked peering past Robbies arms which were wrapped around her.

"I-I dont know..." Ryanna barely eked out. "I came inside with Andre' because I was a little cold then we ran into Rashad who was just laying here."

Jamar and Jade had just arrived when she finished explaining the situation. The former kneeled down to check on the fallen schoolmate.

"Hmmm... he should be fine... Just got hit with something...hard..." he pointed to the knot on the back of Rashad's head. "Let's get him into the Black Box until he wakes up."

The guys nodded in agreement then each took a limb; carrying the weighted body with them as the girls followed.

**Black Box Theatre**

Once inside a horrible thought rushed into Jade's head causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

"Um... Guy's?"

Everyone stopped and turned to her.

"Where's Trina?"

At the sound of her name, Rashad's eyes burst wide open.

"Trina?" his body shivered, his voice barely above a whisper. "Where's... Trina..."

"Shad? That you?" Beck asked trying to understand what was being said.

Before anyone else could say anything, Rashad had regained his senses and exploded out of the grip of his classmates livid. Beck, Robbie, Andre' and Jamar were knocked back on their butts from the sheer power that Rashad had exhibited. But no sooner did the adrenaline come, it left even faster leaving Rashad weakened and on one knee.

"Rashad, are you okay?" Andre' asked trying to help him up.

Clutching his head, the latter of the two nodded as he let out a sharp breath. He allowed Andre' to help him to the stage where he sat slightly slumped over.

"All I remember was... Making out with Trina in the janitors closet..." Everyone gave him a disgusted look except Jade who's expression exuded annoyance. "Then she heard a noise..."

**Flashback (Trina & Rashad) Janitor's Closet/H.A. Hallway**

"What was that?" Trina asked.

"Huh? What was what?" Rashad wondered not stopping his half of the make-out fest.

Trina reluctantly pulled away and looked out the glass window scanning her surroundings. After about 5 minutes of checking the area she sighed and began to turn towards Rashad who had a wide-eyed look of pure terror etched on his face.

"I guess you were- what?"

Before he could react, a hand bursted through the glass grabbing Trina by her long hair. She clutched at the hand, screaming hoping that whoever's hand it was would let her go. Rashad quickly snapped out of his terror zone and gripped the hand trying to make it let go. He smashed it against the broken glass **(ha ha thought of Robbie's song) **which earned him a loud cry from what sounded like a male. Eventually, after about 20 hits Rashad managed to stab the guys arm through a sharp piece of glass in the window. The man cried out in obvious pain; his hold on Trina's hair relinquished allowing her to run to Rashad who then shoulder tackled the door and the guy behind it and ran down the hallway at top speed.

"Trina, are you alright?" he panted as they both swerved around a corner. She nodded in a silence that can only be from fear.

They eventually stopped to catch their breath inside Lane's office. Locking the door, Rashad knelt down by Trina who was still a little shaken by the ordeal she just endured. He wrapped his strong arms around her shivering frame. She snuggled closer to him letting herself be engulfed with the warmth from his body. Listening to his steady heartbeat, she began to calm down. Rashad kept his eyes on the door, making sure to be in a well enough postition to strike if needed. Trina could see his piercing brown eyes narrowed at the door and felt a warm feeling in her heart. Then she decided to take another risk.

"Rashad?" she whispered catching his attention.

"Yes...?" his eyes softened as they met hers.

"What do you really think of me?" she managed to choke out. "Like do you think Im as talentless as everyone says?"

Letting out a sigh, Rashad let her go and sat back.

"Well..." Her heart felt heavy as she knew what was to come. The words of her being a pretty face with no substance already rang in her ears. She shut her eyes trying to push back the tears that stung her eyes. "...Honestly I liked you since I saw you in that one woman show..."

Her eyes shot open in a mix of shock and surprise. He didnt mock her, or tell her anything about the rumors of her giving the best blowjobs in Hollywood Arts. He said he liked her, genuinely liked her, since she performed her one woman show "Trina!" a while ago.

"Y-You know that wasnt a comedy right?" she said while wiping the stray tear away with her designer shirt sleeve.

He didnt look at her for a split second. "Yeah, I noticed how you shoved Robbie Shapiro's face in his soup because of his review." He chuckled. "But, he was on to something..."

"What?" she stood up with a look of concern.

He walked over to her. "Comedy is your thing, Trina... You're you. And that's why I like you... a lot."

The tears welled up in her eyes again except coupled with a small smile. He gently held her waist and pressed his lips to hers. Trina froze for a second but melted into Rashad's embrace as his lips sent electricity throughout her body. She'd never felt this way about anybody, nor felt anybody cared about her like this. The only thing on her mind were unicorns and rainbows.

_**God I feel like** **Cat...**_ she cursed in her mind.

Finally they pulled away and just enjoyed each other. Suddenly, they heard foot steps.

"What's that?" she whispered clutching his H.A. Jacket.

"Probably, just some branches." he kissed her forehead. "Does my girlfriend wanna leave and find the others?"

Trina nodded and smiled at the thought of being someone's actual girlfriend and not a booty call. He obliged and stepped out of the Guidence Counselor's office. But, like all things, their moment was short lived.

"Hello... kiddies..." a weird voice called out startling the new couple.

Three men in black hooded robes emerged from all sides of the hallway surrounding them. Rashad stood in front while Trina hid behind the door. Then without warning, the three men attacked. Being skilled in MMA (Mixed martial arts) Rashad easily dodged the first guys fist and kneed him in the gut, then round house kicked the second square in the jaw. The third guy charged and tackled him and tried to land a flurry of punches but only managed to get flipped over and trapped in an arm bar hold. The man struggled so hard to get free, that his hood fell off revealing a face that Rashad recognized immediately.

"What the-? You're-!"

A boot connected with his skull knocking him out exposed man then pulled out a knife and prepared to stab the now defenseless boy but was stopped by his comrades.

"No...this is all a part of the game..." the first stated. "Now, grab Trina and let's go..."

**Present Time- Black Box Theatre**

Rashad was seething... Tori and the others tried to comfort him.

"Dont worry man... We'll find her..." Jamar stated with confidence that made Jade smirk. "Andre', I think you, Rashad, and the girls should head over to the Asphalt Cafe' and take a breather. Meanwhile, Beck, Robbie and I will check out the scene of the crime."

"Im going with you..." Jade offered. Actually it was more like a demand than an offer.

"No way... Jade-" Beck put his hand on the young boys shoulders.

"Dude, rule one of Jade 101: What Jade wants... she gets..."

"Thanks, Beckett..." she mocked as she stepped towards a reluctant Jamar. "Besides, Jamar... We have unfinished business to discuss in the form of "What I REALLY think of you"." She plastered her signature smirk and raised her eyebrow seductively. Despite his dark tone, his cheeks were as red as blood which made Jade's smirk grow in interest. "Now lets go. Robbie can stay in my place."

Everyone agreed and left for the Asphalt Cafe, leaving behind Beck, Jamar, & Jade.

"Ready?" Beck headed in the opposite direction of the group.

"As we'll ever be." Jade grabbed her partner's arm and followed behind her ex-boyfriend.

**Mysterious Location in School**

Trina woke up physically numb and scared. Not like when she saw her naked grandmother, but actually legitimately frightened. She sat in a cold dank space bound in ropes with a collar around her neck attached to a chain that was held in the wall behind her. She tried to call for help but found it near impossible with the tape that sealed her lips shut. She desperately looked around, trying to figure out where she was. But the only light around was the one above her. Everything else was engulfed in pitch black darkness. She managed to get to her knees then heard the clomping of heavy boots approaching. Whimpering she watched as the figure's stood before her still hooded.

"I see our little... guest has finally awoken." the first man chuckled lightly. "It seems that she doesnt like it here though."

"Doesnt matter... because you see? Like I stated before, it's all a part of the plan." the second figure announced causing Trina to raise her eyebrow in confusion.

The third figure began to step forward and then knelt down in front of his captive who was both furious and terrified. Placing a hand on her cheek, he marveled at how fast she pulled away.

"There there... My dear Trina..." he spoke as he took off his obnoxiously large hood.

She could only stare in horror at the face of the last person she'd thought she would ever want to see again. She prayed in her mind that this was all a dream, some sick and mentally depraved dream, but it wasnt.

It was a living nightmare...

**How's that for a TriShad moment? (Trina/Rashad) Review me your thoughts on this chapter and i will make more :D**


	7. Chapter 5: Let the Games Begin!

**Well its that time again! Time for a new chapter to A VicTORIous Romance!**

***Crowd goes wild***

**OKAY OKAY! Thats enough everyone!**

***They stop***

**Now last chapter was a bit of a revelation... I wanted to clear a subject up. Yes, I originally paired Jamar with Trina and Rashad with Jade. However, do to both OC's having a somewhat interesting personality and mindset. (Jamar isnt fearful and Rashad is too lazy to do ANY real work in the arts, I felt it best to switch the romance towards the opposite girl. (Jade is known for striking fear in anyone and Trina believes that she is God's gift to the arts)... So to clarify, for the challenge that Sikowitz made the pairings are Tr/Amar & Ja/Shad. But the actual romance pairings are Tri/Shad & Jad/Ar. **

**Chapter 5: Let the Games Begin!**

**Rashad's POV**

Trust me when I tell you this... Never let your guard down for a second or you'll end up chained to a wall with your friends like animals. I remember talking to Andre' about how to get Trina back when next thing I know we're surrounded by goons in too large hooded cloaks. After that... Blackness... I woke up to find the goons dragging me and Trina to what looked like two podiums. It was surrounded by what sounded like water. Once we arrived, they took us and hooked our collars to the ceiling where it appeared to be giant buzz saws hanging above us. I wasnt afraid but when I looked over at Trina, and saw her body trembling, my heart couldnt help but be crushed. How were we going to get out of this? My thoughts were interupted by a weird noise heard in the distance...

**Jamar's POV**

I woke up in what appeared to be some sort of maze made of plants. I rubbed my neck to find that I had a collar on...again! Suddenly, I started having the flashbacks. Those nightmare's that were really haunting reality. I was on my knees clenching at me head trying to push back the tears when I heard the only thing that couldve snapped me out of my trance. "JAMAR!" her voice though filled with terror, was still my favorite sound in the world right now. I got to my feet and made a mad dash to find where she was. The only thing on my mind was finding her. That is until I heard the static noise of a...

**Charles POV**

Blackness...

That was all I remembered before waking up to find myself lying on the ground. I scanned my surroundings trying to figure out where I was, or should I say where we were... "Charles?"  
My attention fell directly in front of me as I noticed Tori was standing across from me chained to a couple of lockers. **_Duh the hallways...idiot!_ **I mentally slapped myself before realizing the worst part. In between us both, was rows of intertwining barbed wire. As if that wasnt bad enough, to the left of Tori rested a large timer that showed 9 minutes and 17 seconds on it. Tori was trying to be strong but I could tell that she was terrified of what would happen if I didnt get to her in time. "Hang on, Tori... Im coming!" was all I could yell out before I saw a television screen light up as a mysterious hooded man appeared on it...

**Andre's POV**

Man, Ive wonked out before but never like this... I thought that we would be safe if we all stayed as a group but it turned out we were in greater danger. I opened my eyes to find Ryanna strapped to a woodshop table. She must've attempted to get free since her hair was all over her face. The only feature I could make out was the horror in her eyes.  
"Hey, let me get you out of there, girl..." I stated before I heard a familiar jingle. "What the-?"  
My ankle was chained to the wall. and the only thing that was remotely close to me was a keyboard. Straining I accidentally hit a hit an heard a loud creaking for a split second. "Andre? I think the restraints loosened a bit. Keep playing!" she cried out in a mix of encouragement and fear. Before I could do anything else however, I heard a forceful and disturbing voice yell: "Stop!" I froze in place as a moniter revealed the skinny figure of...

**Robbie's POV**

I recognized the person but before I could say anything, I heard Belladonna shriek in terror. She huddled under me as a multitude of bugs began to fill the room. I tried to be brave for the both of us but couldnt help but let out of yell myself once I clearly saw what they were. "Scarab Beetles!" We ran as fast as we could but noticed that we were trapped in the janitors closet so there was no way out. The figure on the screen was cackling uncontrollably as if in a drug induced stupor. It sounded so familiar...

**Normal POV**

Beck and Ryan were both chained together standing on a single stool. Their arms were tied with ropes above them. There also were ropes that were tied around their necks in case they attemped to play 'hero' again. They were bloodied and battered but yet they wouldnt let their captors know that. Cat was bound and gagged next to Anna Marie as they were forced to watch the entire ordeal. Beck had managed to earn a black eye and busted lip while Ryan's torso and arms were covered in bruises and deep cuts. How he was still alive was beyond any of their comprehension.

"You girls... okay?" Beck whispered in a raspy voice.

Anna Marie nodded as she whimpered.

"Wha- What about you Cat? You okay?" Ryan asked trying to sound alright. The red-haired girl nodded silently as she barely pushed back tears.

The boys had undergone their first challenge and were trying to survive the beating they withstood.

"Hey, how you holding up, buddy?" Beck eked out after spitting a small bit of blood.

"I've been better..." Ryan laughed a little trying to lighten the mood. "I still can't believe it was him who is doing all this though."

Beck's face darkened. "And yet he wasnt alone... We all trusted his 'little helper' too only to end here..."

"Well... Its almost time to exact my TRUE plan..." the ominous voice spoke, catching them all off guard. The hooded man's creepy smile was the only thing visible as Ryan's blood began to boil. "You never saw it coming. It was so easy to get you all to stay here, and yet I still cant truly revel in the moment until some of you are out of the picture." The girls whimpered for mercy and to be released only to recieve a disgusting chuckle from another shrouded figure.

"And in that spirit... Let the games... begin!"


	8. Chapter 6: Breaking the Rules

**I decided on a much better name for the story and will probably stick with it. I would like to also mention that there are not one, not two, but THREE people involved in this but only one of them is the ACTUAL mastermind of this whole operation. Those three identities will be revealed in this chapter and whoever guesses the actual mastermind before the next chapter, I will add you into the story as well or if youre already in it, then I will dedicate a smut chapter for your character or a one-shot dedicated to your character in homage. So here we go...**

**Chapter 6: Breaking the Rules**

Jade was frozen in mortal terror. She'd wanted to run but found that her legs wouldnt move as if buried in concrete. Here she was surrounded by 4 snarling mutated dogs that looked to once be rotweilers and pit bulls. They never left their respective spots, but that was only due to the leashes that kept them chained to the outer gates that kept her trapped inside with these beast. She was sobbing. Jade West was bawling as the animals snarled and strained to reach her.

"Jade!" she heard the one voice that sent her heart fluttering. In the midst of her tears, she managed to see Jamar who looked slightly beat up. His shirt was nearly ripped to shreds and he had a serious limp. Clutching his side he pushed past the gate, and dashed towards Jade; cradling her in his arms. She buried her face in his chest as he stroked her raven dyed hair.

"I... I have to-" she sobbed harder

"Shh.. Shh... It's okay, Im here." he cooed in her ear; putting her mind at ease.

Unfortunately that didnt last.

"Good job... Jamar..." the mysterious figure mockingly clapped. "I knew you had it in you..."

Jade's eyes snapped open. "Wait. That voice!" Jamar stood up taking her with him. Her eyes shot death glares at the hooded figure who appeared to be taken aback. "Sinjin?"

"What? How did you-?"

"It's obvious... You're the only one in the ENTIRE school with a voice more annoying than Sanjaya!" she snapped forgetting about the mutated beasts in front of her. Before she could come any closer to the TV screen, Jamar pulled her back.

"You Bastard! Why would you do this?" he snapped. His face was etched in both confusion and rage.

"That will be revealed... If you survive the second half of your challenge." Sinjin chuckled disgustingly. 'You both will be give a 30 second head start to escape this maze. After the 30 seconds are up, these... delightful creatures will be released and will begin to hunt you too down. If you make it out of here alive then MAYBE I'll explain what's going on..."

Before either of them could react, the timer beeped and began to count down. Jamar snatched the goth girl's hand and dashed as fast as he could through the maze, hoping that he could at least retrace his steps. Before long they both could hear the barks and snarls of the dogs after them. As each second passed, it sounded as if they were getting closer to catching them. Jamar then decided to do what any man would do in this situation. He stopped causing Jade to gaze at him confused.

"Go on, Jade... I'll catch up..." his order caused her jaw to drop a little.

"Are you serious? Im not-"

A glare...

That's all he needed to do was glare at her to silence whatever protest she was planning on unleashing. He mouthed the words 'I'll be fine' then yelled at her.

"RUN!"

She did as she was told. Jade was actually taking orders from someone and folling them down to the T. She couldnt wrap her mind around why she was doing all of this but she didnt want to think about that. All she wanted to do was see that boy again. While running into several deadends, she managed to hear the sound of two of the dogs cry out in pain then a long silence. She dropped to her knees hoping that Jamar was okay. Deep down in her heart, she wanted to believe that everything would be alright. However, those thoughts were quickly ababandoned when she heard the all too familiar bone-chilling snarls and growls. Two dogs emerged from around the corner with blood dripping from their canines. Their eyes were a rose red like demons. She knew what had happened. She didnt want to believe, but the evidence that stood before her could only prove her theory. The first of the two jumped at her, only to recieve a pair of sharpened scissors in its eye. Thinking quickly, Jade capitalized on this moment and repeatedly stabbed it, not caring if its blood sprayed all over her.

"ARGGGH!" she let out a war cry that almost startled the other dog. "You want some too?"

The beast and Jade locked eyes. Neither of them relented from the task they set out to do. Kill the other. For one it was for the sadistic act of food while for the other, survival. She took a battle stance awaiting the next move. Then just as quickly as she blinked, the animal lunged at her. She knew that her reaction would be too slow and waited for the finishing blow that would end it all. What she noticed was not to her expectation. There lied the dog in front of her, dead.

_**But...HOW?**_she thought to herself. She didnt move at all until her eyes looked further up.

"Hey there..."

"J-Jamar?" she stammered.

He nodded and slowly limped over to her. "Yeah..."

"How did you? I thought-" he shushed her and hugged her tight yet gentle at the same time.

"Sorry... It took so long. The second one clawed me in the back and I couldnt catch up to the others in time..."

tightened the hug and sobbed again into his now exposed and bloodied chest.

"I dont care... All that matters is that youre okay!"

He stroked her hair then placed a hand on her ivory cheek. Their eyes locked, her blue orbs seeming to mesh with his brown orbs.

"I need to tell you something..." he whispered. She nodded as her heart began to race inside her chest.

'Yes...?"

He crashed his lips into hers. The passion and fire that ensued within had taken control as Jade's tongue pleaded for entrance past his lips. When they finally broke apart, the blush was evident on Jade's face. She smirked lightly then hugged him again.

"I... I think I love you..."

To her surprise, he whispered the same thing at the exact moment she did.

"Come on lets go find the others, quick!" Jamar snapped back to reality as they both made a mad dash through the halls of Hollywood Arts.

**Okay so... up next is either Ryanna and Andre or Tori and Charles... oh and sorry but only one was revealed in this chapter. The other two will DEFINATELY be exposed in the next chapter. PROMISE! and let me know who you think they might be too.**


	9. Chapter 7: Bloody Confessions

**First and formost I would like to give a shout out to the following who have reviewed and left feedback for this fiction. SO...  
Digital Savior  
.Silence****  
Tabyylynn  
****saysthename  
& Little Miss Seddie  
Thank you all for the support and feedback so far for this story. Also i would like to apologize if your character hasnt had enough spotlight time yet. But dont worry... Cuz for this chapter, not one but two couples will get recognition in this chapter specifically on them. Finally I revealed that Sinjin was one of the three men involved in the kidnapping of the Hollywood Arts gang, but who are the other two? (ps: the story will pick up where the last chapter left off with Jamar & Jade and go right into the next couple's story. They will each be revealed respectively in this chapter, so without further ado... Let the Games continue!**

**Chapter 7: Bloody Confessions**

Jade and Jamar had escaped and managed to make it to the Janitor's closet. They were laying against the far wall next to a secret passage that would lead to the library if they had to make a hasty escape. While both were exhausted, the latter of the two refused to close his arms. Meanwhile, Jade was fast asleep in his arms which gave him a little peace. As he thought to himself, he had made up in his mind that if Jade was going to be his, he would need to reveal the dark secret that made him the way he was today.

Fortunately, he felt her stir in his arms while she let out a quiet yawn.

"Jade?..."

"Hmm... Yes?"

"There's something I have to tell you... so that we dont have any secrets."

This woke Jade from her remaining slumber as she shifted her body so that she was sitting on his lap.

"What's on your mind?"

Scratching his head, Jamar sighed then began to let everything out.

"Well..." he started; his eyes were averted to the other side of the room. "You know when we were talking early at the Asphalt Cafe and I told you that I was forced to endure things that I wouldnt wish on anybody else?"

Arching her eyebrow, she nodded.

"Well, I was adopted when I was only 5 years old back in New York. My real parents werent ready for a child so I spent alot of time at an orphanage. This couple decided that they wanted me... But..." he paused then took a deep breath to keep his composure. "The moment I stepped in their house, I was brutally beaten within an inch of my life. They..."

Jade could feel the hurt and pain in his voice. She wanted to stop him and tell him that he didnt have to finish the story, but quickly decided against that action.

"They whipped me, forced me into a form of private slavery, then when I turned 14..." he choked trying to finish the last part of this terrifying experience.

"What happened? What did they do to you?" Jade asked in a mix of concern and anger at the people who hurt her boyfriend. Tears began to pour out of his eyes but his voice remained strong.

"They both... raped me... My 'mother' took my regular virginity, while my 'father' sodomized me..." he lowered his head in disgust and shame. "It was then that I decided to run away. I didnt care where... the farther the better. So I memorized their bank accounts, and card numbers and cleaned them out before I left. It was a miracle that I ended up here at Hollywood Arts where I've spent most of my time when Im not at my apartment..."

Now it was Jade's turn to care. She was seriously trying to figure out why and how she was even capable of feeling this way about anybody else other than Beck when they were dating, but it wasnt until that moment when she heard the horrible truth of other's pain did she even realize what real love was. She hugged him and kissed him letting. It wasnt a lustful kiss, but it seemed that a message was sent and recieved on both ends. For Jamar, it was a message of acceptance and true love. For Jade it was a sincere thank you and recipricated love towards her. She wrapped her arms around him and felt many scars on his back but wasnt scared or concerned. To her it was a physical manifestation of what he fought through to become who he was today. He was hers and she was his.

**Meanwhile (Tori & Charles)**

Charles, had made hit nearly halfway through the barbed wire 'garden' with minimal cuts but noticed that time was not in his favor. It was still a huge chunk of hallway to cover, and only 3 minutes and 30 seconds remaining until Tori would potentially die. He looked through the sea of twisted metal to see that she was seriously freaking out. Her face was streaked in tears and her wrists and ankles were bleeding profusely from the barbed wire that kept her restrained to the locker behind her.

"Tori!" he yelled.

She gave him her full and undivided attention. "Y-Yeah?"

Im gonna run through this barbed wire!"

Either her mind was on shut-down mode or she just heard the guy of her dreams call out that he was going to charge through the barbed wire and risk his life. Shaking it off, she was about to tell him to stop, only to see that he had already started and was doing a very good job, recieving only minimal cuts to his arms and a few ripped sections of his clothes. However, as he neared her, he felt a sharp and painful tug on his right ankle that knocked him down to the ground. Looking back, he noticed that the barbedwire was somehow moving. Not thinking twice, he managed to squeeze his foot out and made a mad dash again for Tori not caring if he died so long as she could live.

"Charles! I'll be fine... just go and get out while you can!" he heard her yell out in fear for his well being.

Shaking his head, he somehow got out and began to release Tori from her bindings. Looking at the clock he saw that only 28 seconds were left on the clock. Frantically he just barely got her out of the last wire restraint when a loud whirring came from inside the locker. Running away, they heard the crunch of metal and turned to see a drill type machine had ripped through the locker door near where Tori's head and neck had been.

"Oh my gosh! That couldve been-!"

Charles hugged her tight in an attempt to comfort her.

"But it wasnt... and it wont ever be so long as Im breathing..." he whispered in her ear.

There was a long silence between the two as neither wanted to break the embrace. It wasnt until she heard the sound of something dripping on the floor did Tori fully witness the full extent of Charle's sacrifice. He was bloody from nearly head to toe. His blond hair was matted on his head that had several small cuts. His forehead was sliced open yet it seemed to only be a semi-deep gash. His arms were covered in deep cuts and slashes. His clothes had many slash marks but still managed to stay on his body. He was standing on only one leg and yet here he was, making sure she was the one okay.

"We need to get you to the nurse's office." She cooed as she continued to assess the remaining damage that he may have sustained.

"Fine..." he chuckled; letting out a sharp breath he began to limp with Tori supporting him as they quickly inched away from the hellacious structure that almost claimed their lives.

**Trina & Rashad (Rashad's POV)**

As water began to fill the room, I kept trying to figure out how to escape. I wanted more so to get Trina out of here since she was a nervous wreck. Here I was about to plunge into the water when I heard a familiar voice. It was the same voice that I heard when I fought those three hooded goons. Looking up I saw the very source of the voice lift up his hood confirming my suspicions.

"Sikowitz?" I yelled in utter shock and fury. He snickered as he took a sip from a coconut that he slid out out his long coat.

Without answering, he tossed what looked like a key into the water and walked away laughing while taking a sip from coconut.

"S-Sikowitz? Dont leave us!" Trina yelled out in utter desperation. "Please... Help us!"

Sighing, I knew exactly what I had to do... It didnt take a rocket scientist to figure it out. One of us needed to dive into the water and retrieve that key. However, the problem didnt lie below but above. Looking up, I was reminded of the buzzsaws that hung precariously above Trina and myself. I knew better than to forget those things. I could hold my breath very well under water but the biggest issue was the chains that kept Trina and I connected to the ceiling.

"Trina?" I asked trying to keep my cool for her sake. She looked up at me, tears streaming down her beautiful face. "How long can you hold your breath?"

Her eyes widened as apparantly she knew what I was thinking before I could even get the words out of my mouth.

"No... No Rashad! We can find another way!" she pleaded; the tears threatened to flood out again and my heart sunk in response.

"Trina, I can last much longer than you can against these saws! We have no choice! Im not losing you again, so youre going to have to trust me okay?"

It a good minute for my words to register, but she nodded and prepared to dive. At the same time, I readied myself for whatever was needed to keep my butt alive. Exhanging one last loving gaze she mouthed the words 'I love you' before she plunged into the water. In less than a few seconds, I felt the expected tug of my chain, and then in one fluid motion, I was suspended halfway in mid-air. I could only hope she could find the key in time before I would run the risk of being on the wrong end of this 'magic act gone wrong.

"Come on, Trina..." I whispered as I could literally feel the heat emanating from the whirring blades. The sound increased in volume and ferocity, causing to think that maybe, just maybe, I can accept death.

_**I mean, I lived a pretty good life, went to a great school, met a beautiful girl who loves me- Wait a minute! Trina LOVES me... She actually loves ME! She's down there fighting for me when I was so selfish and ready to give up my life for her... NO! This is NOT how it's gonna end! NOT like this! **_

I forced my eyes to open and immediately formulated a plan. **_If Trina is down below, she can free herself first and all I need to do is use saws to MY advantage._ **I nodded to myself, accepting the plan I just laid out. I began to swing back and forth using the momentum as a way to get the chain off faster. Sparks flew, many times and yet the only that seemed to speed up was my body towards the impending blades above. Sighing in frustration I decided one last time couldnt hurt. Boy was I wrong...

As I regained full momentum, I heard rapid clinking and suddenly I felt my body plummetting until I hit the water front first. Barely managing to come up for air, I then saw the object of my affection smiling a devious yet somewhat mock innocent smile.

"Guess I dont have to tell you that I got the chains off." she forced out a giggle.

I plastered a smile but she seemed to know that this was an act because, before I could say anything else, she gently kissed my cheek and hugged me right there in the water. I recipricated the gesture but reality set in as the sounds of whirring steel and clanking chains rang in my ear.

"Um, Trina? Maybe we should get out of here before Sikowitz and those other clowns decide to add another round to the game?..."

She nodded as I pulled her onto my back, and swam for the nearest exit.

**Black Box Theatre (Normal POV)**

Rashad and Trina were seated at the edge of the stage wrapped in a large thick curtain trying to stay warm. Shivering and still a little shaken, Trina huddled closer to Rashad who welcomed her with open arms.

"Hey, Trina?" he whispered in her ear.

"Mhmmm?"

"Remember you told me that you love me back there?"

Her heart leapt oou of her chest when the subject of 'love' was brought up.

"Y-yes?" she stammered.

Feeling her heart pounding against his chest, he smiled as he lifted her chin so that she was looking him in the eyes.

"I love you too..."

The tears that Trina barely pushed back during their earlier ordeal came out, only this time it was tears of joy. Never before had any guy told her that he loved her, unless they were trying to get in her designer pants. She usually could tell when a boy was just using her but not this time. This time she literally felt the words touch her heart and she loved every second of this feeling.

"Well isnt this the feel good moment of the year..." a familiar snarky voice rang out.

"Jade... behave... and please can you help me over to the 'newly weds'" Jamar chuckled.

Rashad & Trina smiled as they saw two of their friends alive and somewhat well.

"I wouldnt be the one talking, considering you look like you were mauled by a bear." Trina snickered at the joke while Jade rolled her eyes.

"Dogs..." Jamar corrected. "four mutant dogs..."

"Anyways, considering Trina's all wet..."

"Dont even finish that statement!" Trina roared in anger while Jade took her turn to laugh.

"Fine... but its nice to see some friendly faces..." Rashad nodded at Jade's statement but his smile was replaced by a darkened glare into space.

"Except... that's not completely the case." he interjected.

Jade and Jamar looked shocked and confused.

"Sikowitz... He's one of them..."

Jade gasped while Jamar shook his head.

"Well he's not alone. Sinjin was the one who captured us..."

"Really?" an unfamiliar voice asked from the side of the stage.

"Tori? Is that you" Trina called out.

"Yeah... and Charles is with me... but he's a little banged up." she protested. "Well, a little is an understatement."

The thin brunnette emerged from the shadows with an equally bloodied Charles using her as a crutch.

"Cool..." jade muttered causing Jamar and Rashad to roll their eyes.

"Jade, why are you fascinated by blood so much?" Tori asked in a mix of confusion and disgust.

"I cant help that it makes guys look sexy..." the goth girl raised her eyebrow seductively at Jamar.

"Well we know who the third guy involved in this scheme is..." Charles whispered spitting a drop of blood out.

Everyone looked intently at him in anticipation.

"It's Lane..."


	10. Chapter 8: Unexpected Outcomes

**Well its time for another chapter of Twisted Hearts and yet I still feel that I should re-enficize that there will be a death in this story. The real question is... WHO? Well look no further than this chapter right here. I hope you all enjoy it. Also, please check out the new poll I made and vote on who you think is the best couple in the story. As an added bonus, the winning couple will be guaranteed to survive this ordeal and will be given a smut fic in their honor. (rated M of course) the runner up will recieve a one-shot sequal (rated T or M depending on how I feel) and the rest are fair game. I may let them all survive, I may kill all but one. NOBODY knows what to expect, not even myself. So if you wanna guarantee that you'll see your character make it then VOTE VOTE VOTE! TODAY!**

**Chapter 8: Unexpected Outcome**

The small group looked in shock at the news they recieved.

"Lane... i the third killer?" Jamar asked worriedly.

Charles simply nodded as Tori dressed his wounds. Jade squeezed her new boyfriend's hand tightly trying to bury the newfound anger building up inside of her. Trina huddled under Rashad still trying to get warm but now, also trying to convince herself that she'll be safe. Rashad wrapped his arms around her with the blanket and kissed her forehead.

"Well, then what should we do? We have a crazed classmate, a possible psychotic teacher, and NOW a lunatic masochist of a guidence counselor hunting and pitting us against death as a game?" Trina asked; sounding as if she was hyperventalating.

"Calm down Tori... its gonna be alright." Rashad cooed in her ear; relaxing her.

"Well nonetheless, we should all at least rest up then go look for the other's..." Jamar suggested, earning a nod from the others.

**Unknown Location (Hidden section of the school.)**

Cat and Anna Marie sat silent as they were forced to witness the systematic torture of Ryan and Beck. Everything ranging from baseball bats to crowbars were used by the lone hooded figure. Cat allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks as she could do nothing else but watch her's and Anna's torture be inflicted on the already battered boys. Flesh was opened, blood was spilled and yet there was still no sign of defeat from the boys.

"Hmmm... you two are much tougher than you look. It seems that I'll have to up the anty." only a sinister smirk was visible underneath his hood. He turned around and began to walk away into the darkness.

"W-wait L-Lane..." He stopped dead in his tracks.

"What did you call me?..."

Amidst his bloodied mouth, Beck smiled a soft smile as his suspicions were confirmed.

"Why are you doing this?" in his voice wasnt anger but of concern and curiousity.

The man pulled down his hood and gazed at each of the captive students. His eyes eventually settled on Cat who was suprised and confused.

"Sinjin... he had this plan to get money and revenge." he started while being sure not to make eye contact with Beck. "I told him that in order to truly be taken seriously, he needed to stand up and take charge. Unfortunately, he went way overboard and here we are."

"That doesnt explain why YOURE doing this." Ryan yelled out. "Just because Sinjin is in charge of this whole demented scheme doesnt tell us why youre roped in all of this!"

Lane could feel the anger and rage emanating from Ryan and he knew that it was justified. However, he couldn't help but wonder... Why?

**Woodshop Class**

Ryanna and Andre were panicking. Thanks to his excellent music skills, Ryanna was freed from the cutting table but now they were trying to desperately get Andre's ankle loose from the chain. Pulling and yanking did no good so she decided on a new option. Andre looked on in horror as she managed an evil smirk to form on her lips carrying a rusty chain saw.

"WHOA WHOA!" he tried to wave her away; scooting towards the far corner.

"It's the only way, Andre..." she stalked over towards him; trapping him like a rat.

All he could do was attempt to protect himself only to hear the sounds of metal being sawed.

"Gotcha..." she smiled at him as the last parts of the chain fell to the ground.

"Why?" He screamed while clutching his heart. His face was etched in terror.

"Because, you look kinda cute..." Ryanna trailed off as her face turned a deep shade of pink. "...when youre scared."

Andre noticed her turn away and giggle slightly.

"Well, you look cute..." he trailed off scratching his head. "...period..."

She turned back to him and smiled. Now Andre was seriously terrified. The only time she ever smiles was when she was up to something. Ryanna leaned in a kissed his cheek earning a look of surprise from the young musician. He was lucky that he couldnt blush or at the very least not have it visible.

"What are you trying to say, Andre?" she whispered as she inched closer.

"I-I guess Im s-saying I've gone wonky for you..." he let out a weak chuckle as she grinned and giggled.

"I guess Ive gone wonky for you too then." she took his hand and closed the distance between them and kissed him again.

As she wrapped her arms around his neck, he held her firm yet at the same time gently.

"What do you say we get out of here and head to a more safe place?" he suggested; putting on a smile that seemed to illuminate her spirits. She nodded in approval as he took her hand and left the erie woodshop.

**Black Box Theatre**

Everyone was sound asleep except Jade who seemed to have one eye open as she laid in Jamars arms. The darkness and silence in the air helped for her to detect if anything was going on that shouldnt be. Her greenish blue eyes were especially focused on the main door that was adjacent to where she was supposed to be sleeping. She looked around to see that Tori was sleeping soundly under Charles who was leaning against one of the beams in the audience. Looking above the main doors, she noticed Trina was huddled against Rashad who seemed to enjoy every second. The peaceful smile on both of their faces actually made her heart melt.

"You finally found love..." she whispered letting a slight smirk form against her lips.

"...She's not the only one..."

Jade eyes widened. Looking back she felt Jamar shift his weight so that they both could be comfortable.

"Didnt know you were awake." she yawned quietly noted.

"...and I didnt know you were snooping around..." he whispered in her ear.

Jade loved this feeling that Jamar gave her. She leaned into him more as she allowed her smirk to return.

"I just wanted to make sure that we were safe... thats all..."

Jamar understood and kissed her hairline then wrapped her in his arms again.

"Don't worry... we're fine and Im sure the others are too..."

Suddenly, the door burst open, startling everyone.

"Guys!" It was Andre and Ryanna. "Robbie and Bella! They're hurt!"

**Okay so maybe this chapter couldve been longer but Im really pushing forward to the remaining three couples. Beck/Anna, Robbie/Bella Donna, and Ryan/Cat. Ive decided to dedicate the next chapter strictly to those three since somehow I keep ending up back the already safe couples. Don't worry, someone is going to die and I now know who it will be but keep the votes going and i may change my mind. **


	11. Author's NoteUpdate

**Wow talk about a writers block! I haven't been able to come up with anything for a long time for this and a bunch of my other stories but FINALLY, I have the next chapter up and running for Twisted Hearts. But first for your sanity (as well as mine, let me give you a quick recap on what's been happening and who's who:**

**First the Protagonists and their health status's:**

**Ryan Smith: Captive and major injured (Bruised/Broken ribs)**

**Rashad Nichols: minor injuries no known injuries **

**Jamar Patterson: minor bite marks (recovered) **

**Anna Marie Laing: Captive and minor injuries**

**Belladonna Ivy Athena Leveresque: Recently found and injured (Extent unknown)**

**Ryanna Joan Chadwick: No injuries**

**Charles Edward Grace: Recovering from severe cuts throughout most of his body**

**Tori Vega: Recovering from minor anxiety**

**Trina Vega: no [known] injuries **

**Andre Harris: no injuries**

**Cat Valentine: Captive and no known injuries**

**Beck Oliver: Captive and severely injured**

**Jade West: Recovering from minor bites**

**Robbie Shapiro: Found but injured. (Extent not known)**

**These were the Canon characters and Oc's who were accepted to be in this fiction and who are enduring this hell.**

**Antagonists:**

**Mr. Sikowitz**

**Lane**

**Sinjin Van Cleef**

**Finally the couples and relationship status:**

**Andre+ Ryanna= Mutual Attraction/Strong Feelings**

**Robbie+Belladonna= Mutual (hidden) Attraction**

**Rashad+Trina= In love**

**Jade+Jamar= Strong Feelings**

**Beck+Anna Marie= Strong Feelings**

**Cat+Ryan= Mutual Attraction**

**Tori+Charles= In Love**

**Now for the final portion of this intro w****hat's occurred already:**

**Our group was invited to spend the weekend at the school to work on their couples scenes for Mr. Sikowitz's class. However, they were caught in a large web of terror and life threatening challenges issued by Sinjin Van Cleef who kidnapped them with the help of Lane and Sikowitz. Currently as listed above, Charles is recovering from severe cuts and wounds from traversing the barbed wire encased hallway to rescue Tori from a large drill that shot through one of the lockers. He is currently in stable condition and bandaged up so there is no immediate threat to his life. Tori herself is currently okay physically but she does have her moments of anxiousness whenever Charles isn't around her. Rashad and Trina are currently uninjured as well but the latter (like her sister) is mentally trying to overcome the trauma of knowing that their teacher is involved. Cat and Anna Marie are still captured but are relatively unharmed due in part to Beck and Ryan who have taken the full brunt of their (the girls punishment). Beck and Ryan are severely injured and can only be classified as in critical condition. Ryanna and Andre are (like most of the others) unharmed just slightly shaken up from the ordeals of what's happened. They are the best (physically fit) couple so far since their capture. Robbie and Belladonna were just found and are in bad condition. The extent of their injuries will be made clear in the next chapter. Finally Jade and Jamar are in stable condition just shocked and nursing minor dog bites from their "challenge". Also Lane and Sikowitz are now having second thoughts about continuing this 'game' of Sinjin's and are considering opting out.**

**I will DEFINITELY be continuing this story and will update this very very soon.**

**This has been a public announcement from your friendly neighborhood KenshinIchimaru**


End file.
